New Addition -FACE Family-
by XxMCRmyBVBxX
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is now 9 months pregnant and ready to have his second baby any day now. His first born, Alfred, is impatient and wants the baby to come now. Well he gets his wish because Arthur starts going into labor the same day. Arthur's husband, Francis, better come before the baby does. -WARNING: CONTAINS MPREG- -FACE family fan fic-


It was a warm june day, the sun was out, the birds were peacefully chirping and everything was so calm.

"MOOOOOM!"

That is until the silence was interrupted by a shout from a little boy.

Arthur Kirkland was sitting in a comfy chair by a window in the den when he heard the shout. He sighed softly and stopped crocheting the sky blue booties that he was working on. There was the sounds of soft running before a little boy entered the room.

"What's the matter Alfred?" Arthur asked his 4 year old son.

"I'm boooored." The little boy whined before making his way to the chair that his mom was seated in.

"You have so many toys, hun, I'm sure you can find something to do." Arthur said before getting back to crocheting.

Alfred huffed. There really was nothing to do. He already played with so many of his toys. His papa was at work so he no one to play with. His mom hadn't wanted to play with him in months, claiming too much movement wasn't good for the baby. The baby needed to hurry up and come so they could play together.

"Mom when is the baby gonna come out of your belly?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, dear, you ask me this every day and every day I tell you soon. Don't be impatient." Arthur told the little boy, resting his crocheting hands on top of his huge belly.

Alfred looked up at Arthur with big, blue, sad eyes.

"Can't you make the baby come faster?" Alfred asked.

"No, I can't. Go play Alfred, or read a book." Arthur said before ruffling the boy's carmel blonde hair.

Alfred walked out of the den and went back upstairs.

The rest of the day seemed to unfold quickly and it soon became the early evening. Arthur was stirring contents in a pot on the stove top. He had never been really any good when it came to cooking but he thought he was. Alfred never complained and his husband, Francis, never said anything either. That didn't mean Francis hadn't noticed the bland taste of the British man's cooking.

Alfred was sitting at the table, coloring in a picture he had drawn earlier.

"Mom whatcha makin' again?" Alfred asked, not taking his focus off of the drawing.

The British man cringed at the use of language that came from his son.

"Beef stew." Arthur answered before stirring again.

"Kay." Alfred replied.

Suddenly, Arthur was feeling so well. He felt a sharp pain shoot through his body, particularly in his stomach region.

Oh no.

Not now.

Francis wasn't even home yet.

Arthur quickly turned the stove off, not caring that the food wasn't even cooked.

"Alfred, be a dear and go fetch the phone for me." Arthur said before feeling another wave of pain.

"Okay mom." Alfred nodded and hopped off the chair.

The little boy ran to the den on his little pudgy legs to retrieve the house phone. He grabbed it then ran back to the kitchen where he saw his mom clutching on to the counter with one hand and holding his belly with the other.

"Mom.. are you okay?" Alfred asked, walking up to the British blonde.

"Of course I am." Arthur said though he was cringing in pain.

Alfred handed his mom the phone and Arthur accepted it gratefully before dialing Francis' cell phone number.

Alfred grabbed his artwork off the table then went to sit in the den and finish it.

"YOU BLOODY CHEESE EATER YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Alfred cocked an eyebrow as he heard his mom shouting.

"THE BABY IS COMING NOW AND IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IN 15 MINUETS I SWEAR IM GOING TO SHIP YOU BACK TO PARIS IN A FUCKING WOODEN CRATE!"

"Oooh he said a swear." Alfred giggled to himself before picking up a green crayon.

Arthur's shouting stopped and soon he was calling a family friend who was a doctor as well, his name was Yao.

Within a few minuets Francis had swung open the door.

"Papa!" Alfred exclaimed happily once he saw his father step inside the house.

"Hello mon ange." The french man smiled before kicking the door closed.

"YOU BLOODY FROG YOU'RE FINALLY HERE, TOOK LONG ENOUGH!" Arthur screamed from the kitchen.

"Why don't you play with your toys mon ange?" Francis suggested to his son.

Alfred nodded before running to the den to play.

While Alfred was playing, heard a lot of screaming from Arthur upstairs. What ever was going up there sounded scary and Alfred wanted no part in it so while his parents and the doctor were up there, he just stood downstairs and played with a few action figures he had.

Another hour passed by and the screaming had stopped. Within a few minuets, Alfred saw his dad come down the stairs with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Well mon ange, do you want to see your new baby brother?" Francis asked happily.

"Baby brother?!" Alfred wondered excitedly.

Francis nodded and held his son's hand as the two walked up the stairs. They stopped in front of the master bedroom. Francis twisted the door knob and swung open the door slowly.

Alfred could see he mom laying in bed holding a bundle in his arms. The little boy ran up to his mother's bedside.

"You have to be very quiet." Arthur told his son in a scratchy, almost gone, voice.

"Kay, I will!" Alfred whisper-screamed.

Francis hoisted his eldest son up on to the bed.

Alfred sat next to his mom and peered in to the blanket.

"This is your little brother Matthew." Arthur said softly.

The newborn opened his eyes and Alfred saw the baby had somewhat purple eyes, he must've got it from papa. The newborn also had a little patch of wavy blonde hair on his head, not to mention a curl poking out from said hair.

"Hi there dude!" Alfred whisper-screamed excitedly.

The baby did a cute little gurgle in response.

Alfred poked the baby's chubby cheek though the newborn didn't mind.

"Mon cher, hé certainly is a quiet baby, isn't he?" Francis stated, noticing that the baby only cried for a few minuets since being born.

"Some babies are more quiet than others, love." Arthur assured his husband.

"Was I a quiet baby?" Alfred asked.

Arthur and Francis exchanged glances before snickering.

"Quite the opposite, love. You would cry for attention all the time. I hardly remember you being quiet." Arthur told his son.

Alfred giggled and looked back down at his little brother who was smiling cutely.

"So Matty, you're gonna be my sidekick now and Im gonna be the hero, okay?" Alfred said before poking his brother's cheek again.

Matthew gurgled yet again in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Alfred giggled.


End file.
